The Beggining
by M.Cherry
Summary: Um mau final e um novo começo.
1. Capítulo I

Geralmente minhas fics demoram 800 anos pra serem atualizadas, mas essa não. Já ta completa e eu to repostando ela aqui. Foi vencedora do I Challenge Violeta do MM, há algum tempo atrás, que foi mestrado pela Fla e betado pela Vyolet. Dependendo do número de reviews, todo sábado tem atualização. Senão... Não xD

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**I**

Porque com eles, tudo nunca passou de uma mentira. Conversa fiada? Todo mundo fala isso? Pode até ser. Mas todos nós sabemos que toda mentira tem um fundinho de verdade.

**.x.**

"Pansy, preciso ir embora. A Ginny já deve estar preocupada que eu não liguei para ela."

"Harry, poupe-me. Vocês nem são casados ainda. "  
"Somos noivos e meu casamento é semana que vem."

"E daí? Você nem gosta dela."

"Gosto sim".

"Gosta e faz isso?"

Harry saiu batendo a porta.

**.x.**

Desde o início Pansy soube que isso aconteceria. Mas realmente, essa história da amante sempre se dar mal é para os fracos e para as novelinhas mexicanas baratas. Na cabeça dela, ela iria ter Harry.

Ela não queria casamento, nem filhos, nem vida perfeitinha. Ela precisava dele, e se Deus – e até outros métodos – permitissem ela o teria.

**.x.**

Tudo começou com uma mentira.

Porque como sempre, Pansy estava com raiva de Malfoy. Foi no tempo de Hogwarts mesmo. Harry havia encontrado Pansy chorando várias vezes nos corredores. Sempre que passava, ela estava lá, chorando.

Nunca perguntaria o motivo, é claro. Mas isso o intrigou naquele dia. Ele pensou duas ou mais vezes antes de ir perguntar alguma coisa.

Afinal, o que Harry sempre ouvira de Pansy era que ela era a cachorrinha do Malfoy, e sempre fazia o que ele queria.

Ele abaixou- se e chegou perto dela.

"Parkinson?"

"Por que Draco sempre mente pra mim, Harry?''

"Não sei." Harry respondeu sem jeito.

"Talvez eu seja boba demais e deixe-o fazer o que quer. Por isso ele mente, dizendo que eu não posso deixá-lo porque ele precisa de mim... – ela enxugou as lágrimas – tudo mentira".

Harry sentou-se junto dela.

"Minta pra ele também, oras."

"Acha que funciona?"

"Eu não sou fã dessas coisas, é completamente contra meus princípios, mas por que continuar assim?"

"Porque eu gosto dele, Potter."

Harry levantou-se.

"Parkinson, enquanto você gostar dele e não de você, tudo vai ser assim."

Pansy levantou-se. Cada um foi pra um lado. E dali nasceram encontros, mentiras e mais mentiras.

**.x.**

Daquele dia em diante, Pansy começou a mentir cada vez mais que amava Malfoy loucamente e que se deixaria enganar por ele. Não, ela não amava Harry, mas no momento ele era melhor e mais conveniente que Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo II

**II**

Harry sentia culpa. Quem mandou consolar Pansy num dia de mágoa. Quem? O importante é que agora já estava feito. E já eram dois anos disso. Harry estava noivo, mas não deixava Pansy por nada. Sentia-se um lixo por trair Ginny, mas alguma coisa o fazia ficar com Pansy.

Elas eram mulheres diferentes com pensamentos diferentes e... Muitas outras coisas mais.

Não que uma tivesse só defeitos e a outra só qualidades, mas ele queria as duas. Seria difícil escolher entre uma e a outra. Por que tudo tinha que ser difícil desse jeito?

**.x.**

Harry chegou em casa. Tudo o que ele queria era descansar. Com o tempo, ele ensinou Ginny a usar o celular e o telefone e ela procurava ligar sempre. Olhou no celular que havia desligado. Simplesmente nove chamadas perdidas. O que ele diria? Diria que havia saído mais tarde do serviço, que encontrou velhos amigos? O melhor era não dizer nada.

Culpa. Iria se sentir extremamente culpado se não dissesse nada, mas iria sentir o mesmo se dissesse a verdade.

Ele tirou as meias dos pés e tirou o casaco jogando de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá. Em pensar que daqui a exatamente uma semana ele se casaria e abandonaria seu apartamento, sua vida de solteiro, mas, não abandonaria Pansy.

**.x.**

Apertou o botão pra ouvir a secretária eletrônica. A voz de Ginny parecia amargurada e parecia que ela chorava. Culpa.

_Harry, eu te liguei várias vezes e hoje de manhã quando eu tentei falar, você agiu estranho. O que está acontecendo? Será que você desistiu do nosso tão sonhado casamento? Será que desistiu de mim?_

Não. Ele não desistiria dela e nem do casamento. E tampouco, esqueceria Pansy.

* * *

**N/A: **Foram poucos reviews, mas uma hora eu preciso terminar de postar essa fic. A quem deixou comentário (L), e a quem ficou com preguiça (W), beijos e reviews.


	3. Capítulo III

**III**

"Harry, onde você está."

"Pansy, por favor, me deixe em paz."

Pansy odiava ser desprezada. Isso era um grande tapa na cara. O desprezo. Tem coisa pior que você ser desprezado? Jogou o celular longe.

Não precisava de Harry também!

Precisava, sim. No começo não, mas agora sim. O que ela iria fazer? Dar uma de amante louca e acabar com o casamento? Claro que não.


	4. Capítulo IV

**IV**

Mais um dia. Mais um encontro. Só que dessa vez, sem beijos, sem sexo, sem nada.

Ela queria explicações, queria esclarecer as coisas. Ela pensou muito antes de fazer o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Ela estava com a varinha escondida nas vestes.

"Harry... Sinceramente... Você vai mesmo casar com a Weasley?

Harry bufou.

"Claro que eu vou. Já marquei a data..."

"Harry, vamos lá... Acorda. Por acaso se você casar com essa nojenta vai me deixar?"

"Se esse é seu medo... Não."

Pansy respirou aliviada. Na verdade, ela não acreditava que Harry iria ficar com ela mesmo assim. Afinal ele deixou bem claro, amava Ginny. Amava. E Pansy... Era nada. Era um divertimento.

Harry foi em direção a Pansy para beijá-la. Ela virou o rosto. Aquilo havia doído. Ela não costumava recusar nada do que Harry queria. Mas ela não sofreria mais por ele.

Respirou fundo. Pediu para que Harry fosse embora.

Por mais que ela não quisesse, ela gostava de Harry de alguma forma. Era mentira. Começou e acabou como mentira. Ninguém admitiu nada. Sabia que logo Ginny teria filhos e Harry esqueceria que ela existia. Pansy sempre fora o Plano B na vida de Harry.

Mas certeza, que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa orgulhar-se-ia disso, afinal, quem imaginaria Harry Potter fazendo isso?

" Harry, você não vai sair?"

" Não. Eu não disse que deixaria você."

" Por favor."

Harry acomodou-se no sofá. Ele realmente estava decidido a ficar ali.

Ela riu nervosa.

" Ok, Harry. Se são cartas na mesa que você quer, é isso que vai ter."

Ela arrancou a varinha das vestes. Lágrimas. Ela sabia que o que faria, iria além de tudo o que ela pensava sobre o amor.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele não conseguia se mover.

" Pansy...''

" Nem uma palavra a mais. Você, simplesmente... Foi me decepcionando a cada dia, Harry. "

" Por quê?"

_Crucio._ Parecia que a dor dele, era a dela. Pansy sentia tudo o que ele sentira, sem mais ou menos, era como se eles fossem apenas um.

" Nem uma palavra. "

Lágrimas. Mais desespero.

" Nós ficamos esse tempo todo pra no final, você se casar com a Weasley... Eu sei que, você nunca me prometeu casamento mas... Você nunca pensou que nós poderíamos fugir...?"

Harry tentou se mover. Ele queria se defender e poder ao menos dar uma explicação a ela.

_Crucio. Uma. Duas vezes._

Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry ia ficando fraco, ela também ia.

" Você me decepcionou, Harry Potter. Eu conheci nesse quarto, um Harry, que a sua noivinha em anos _jamais _vai conhecer. Mas não... Cadê a sua coragem agora?"

Harry tentou levantar-se. Conseguiu apenas chegar mais perto de Pansy. Os olhos verdes imploravam piedade, perdão... Mas ela não daria.

Foram anos, anos que ela infelizmente acabou se iludindo.

_Avada Kedavra._

Uma vida de anos, que acabara em segundos. Ela morreria junto dele pra sempre e trataria de seguir seu caminho. Um começo.

* * *

**N/A: **É isso. Por mais que tenha tido poucos comentários, ainda acho que um dia vão achar essa fic entre as Harry/Pansy's ff. Beeijos.


End file.
